Light of Love
by glynchan
Summary: Series of Loke/Lucy oneshots. Just random things I came up with... Chapter 2 is up!  Summary: Natsu and Gray suddenly wants to talk to Loke.
1. Enough is Enough

Title: Enough is Enough  
>Author: GLyN<br>Pairing: Loke/Lucy Heartfilia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. If I did, it would probably turn into a shoujo manga or something. :P

* * *

><p>At first she tried to ignore it.<p>

It was one harmless little gesture. He showed her his _Light of Love_. Light flashing from his hand, spelling the words, _I love Lucy._ That's Loke for you. Only he can come up with flashy declarations of love immediately after a very intense battle. Since he did protect her like he told her he would, she let him be.

"Stellar spirits can be such a handful." Lucy silently told herself as she shrugged the whole thing off.

Loke gave her his drop-dead gorgeous smile. Lucy simply rolled her eyes while ignoring Happy's usual, "He liiiikes her!"

_There he goes again with one of his antics, _she always thought, trying to control the blush crawling up her cheeks. She turned away, focusing more on serious matters at hand.

He didn't stop there. Every single time she summoned him, he would show off. He would use cheesy lines like, "_Love gives a stellar spirit power_". Most of the time, their enemy would laugh on how ridiculous Loke can be but of course, the lion did not fail his master. He would protect her at all costs.

Still, Loke kept on doing his showy acts of love for Lucy. He gave her flowers after beating up his opponent. Lucy's face instantly went red like a tomato. He didn't stop with just flowers. There were chocolates and stuffed animals too. Sure, the gifts were nice but c'mon! He could've picked a better time to woo her. It came to a point where it's plain annoying, especially with Happy and Bixlow teasing her back in the guild.

Lucy couldn't ignore his advances any longer. She had to put a stop to it.

"So you plan to use the master/owner card now?" Gray glanced at his blonde friend as she took a sip of her coffee. They were having a casual breakfast in the guild, waiting for their friends to show up.

"That's the plan." Lucy wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out from its sizzling warmth then handing the cup to her friend.

Gray understood her silent request. "What ever happened to your _I'm-not-your-owner-but-your-friend_ thing?" Frost suddenly appeared all over her cup. A sly smile now on Gray's face satisfied he did a good job.

"Well, this is a different story." She hastily snatched her cup from his hands, examining the ice-solid drink in her cup. Frustration now evident on her pretty face and it's not about the coffee.

"I've know Loke longer than you have. He's harmless. He does that to all of his girls." He raised his hand towards Mira, ordering his usual meal. Lucy's eye twitched at his remark. She didn't like to be included in Loke's girlfriends.

"It would be harmless if there weren't mages out there to kill us that very minute!" She slammed her fist on the table. "Do you know what he said last time? During our last job?"

Gray sighed, clearly showing signs of disinterest. "Look, let him do what he wants. He helped you defeat your enemies, right? So what?"

A pair of blue ears perked up. Happy flew in joining their conversation. "Aye! I know that one! I was there, you know." Natsu followed closely behind him, his arms stretched out letting out a huge yawn.

"G'morning Lucy." Natsu greeted weakly, grabbing a chair beside the girl and sat down. Frowning, his stomach suddenly screamed for food. Mira heard the signal and prepared his special breakfast.

Lucy shoved her completely frozen cup to Natsu and murmured, "Gray overdid it." She then quickly averted her gaze to the cat hovering above her head. "You. Shut it."

Ignoring Lucy, Happy noisily cleared his throat, attempting to impersonate Loke's voice. "Princess, are you tired?" Lucy grimaced as the cat continued on.

"You've been running through my mind all day."

The table broke into boisterous laughter. Gray clutched his sides, found it hard to breathe. Natsu now wide awake pointed his finger at Lucy and laughing his heart out. Happy rolled around the table, trying to control his fits of giggles. The last thing on their mind was Lucy's feelings or her wrath.

If looks could kill...

"Shut up, you jerks!" Lucy yelled waving her fist at them. Everyone at the guild turned to look at the group of friends and their animated laughter. Lucy felt steam come out of her ears. "That does it!" She gritted her teeth and reached for the gold key in her pocket.

"Ah! She's gonna do it!" Natsu exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"This is gonna be fun!" Gray stood up, trying to catch a better view of Lucy.

"Aye!" Happy had the exact smile as Natsu's. The three were beaming with excitement.

Lucy stared at her key for a second, organizing her thoughts. She shouldn't lash out on Loke like that. Gray was right about him being harmless but he was getting on her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she held the key in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

Droplets of light appeared, his image slowly appearing. Lucy's eyes traced the contours of his black shoes up to his messy ginger mane. She greeted his dashing smile with a scowl. His warm eyes met with hers that flamed with fury.

"Your prince is here. Is there something wrong, princess?" He asked in a soft voice, calming the spirit mage down.

She felt shivers to her spine as his lips curved to a weak smile. Her knees felt weak against his smoldering look. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to put her feeling at bay. She planned on scolding him after all.

"Look, could you please stop it with the roses, the chocolates, the stuffed animals and the other gifts you plan on giving me?" She spat out, her eyes locked to his trying to read his thoughts.

Loke ran his fingers through his mane, a confused look on his face. "Why? I thought you liked them."

"I do... but you're overdoing it." Lucy pleaded. "I'm not saying I hate them. Just tone it down a bit."

"Tone down my feelings for you? That's gonna be hard." Loke shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. Gray whistled at Loke's remark, earning a glare from the mage.

"Uh... yeah. Just tone it down, okay?" Lucy felt her cheeks turn red at the countless eyes glued to them. "Better yet, stop giving me gifts when we're in a middle of a job."

Loke smirked and took a step closer. "Anything you say..."

"Hey, what are yo—" Lucy held her cheeks, hiding the obvious blush. She didn't want them to think she's starting to fall for him.

Loke held out a long stemmed rose, his eyes glistening behind his blue shades. Loud cheers were heard from the crowd, Lucy's face turned to a deeper shade of red. She glanced at her friends, pleading for help but their eyes sparkled with amusement with gigantic smiles telling her they won't let her live it down.

Lucy felt his hand reach for hers, slowly opening it and placing the rose. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes shut.

Using her most menacing voice to intimidate him, she cried out, "Ano sa..."

Before she could say anything, Loke got down on one knee. His lips pressed gently on the back of her hand.

The cheers and whistles went louder. Before Lucy could react or throw a fit, Loke smiled at her and began to fade away. "...my princess." He told her then vanishing to thin air.

Lucy stood still, aghast at what happened. Despite that, Gray and Natsu came up to her to congratulate apparently to mess with her some more. Happy flew rolling his tongue in his usual, "You're soooo together."

"So much for your resolve. Talk about being a pushover." Gray chuckled, patting Lucy's back.

"Lucy's no pushover! She's just in love, right?" Natsu snickered at his friend, still staring into space.

Lucy trembled, her feelings all mixed up with what happened. She was embarrassed since the whole guild witnessed the show. She was angry at her friends for making fun of her. She was frustrated at herself for clamming up and not yelling at Loke.

"Don't worry Lucy, you can call him whenever you want to. I'm sure he'll be there in a jiff with a rose in his mouth." Happy teased, letting out a toothy grin. Lucy grumbled and admitted defeat.

"I give up." Lucy declared and rolled her eyes as she headed to her seat.

On the table, her cup radiated with its newly acquired warmth from Natsu's flame. She sighed in relief. She still had her cup of coffee, the only good thing left to brighten up her morning. Taking a sip, she suddenly yelped as the boiling liquid stung her tongue.

_Great. I'm back where I started._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I originally intended this to be a part of a 30 kisses challenge but I decided to include this in my series of LokeLucy oneshots. There's not much romance to it, right? Sorry. I'll try to update with more fluff.. LOL. This pairing needs more love!  
><em>


	2. Protective Brothers?

Title: Protective Brothers?  
>Author: GLyN<br>Pairing: Loke/Lucy Heartfilia  
>Fandom: Fairy Tail<br>Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. If I did, it would probably turn into a shoujo manga or something. :P

* * *

><p>"So can you explain to me, what are you guys doing here?" Loke adjusted his frames, eyes fixated on a rather uneasy pink haired dragon slayer and the half-naked ice mage beside him. The two were never the type to be buddy-buddy. Loke raised an eyebrow.<p>

Gray raised his eyebrow in return. Now that was something new. He normally challenged Natsu, not Loke. There was something very odd at the scene. Loke sat on the carpet and across the coffee table in front of him were two mages lounging comfortably on Lucy's sofa with Happy hovering over them. The situation told him the three were not in the mood for a friendly chat… so much for the tea Loke was about to offer.

"Oi, aren't we gonna eat yet?" Nastu complained, his hands held his stomach controlling the noise it was making.

"Shut up, Fire Brain! Didn't I tell you to sit there and put on your most menacing look?" Gray murmured, clenching his fist. He didn't want the stellar spirit to hear him but considering how well Natsu worked with him, they were bound to mess up.

"Yeah, Natsu! Imagine you're staring at Gazille!" Happy suggested, hitting Natsu's head with his small paws.

Loke knew something was fishy. It was no surprise that the two would barge in Lucy's apartment uninvited. That was their normal routine. Still, it was weird to find her friends waiting for him instead of her... just when he decided to cook a surprise dinner. He silently cursed them in his mind.

_Speaking of dinner..._

"Well, I think Lucy has some snacks left in the refrigerator. Do you want some?" Loke suddenly offered and Natsu's eyes lit up. He make a move to stand up but stopped as he noticed Gray and Happy wasn't too pleased with their hungry friend.

Before Nastu could say anything, he was hit hard on the head with an ice hammer, by yours truly.

"Moron! We're not here to act friendly!" Gray yelled then quickly turning to Loke again. His eyes told him this was something serious. It made Loke more curious as to why. "Anyway, the reason why we're here is becau—"

Natsu's fist came in contact with Gray's cheek.

_Ding! Ding! Round one._

"You think you can get away with hitting me on the head, Prince Underpants?" Natsu growled, flame coming out of his mouth.

"You're dead, whiny little flicker!" Gray held his hands for his creation spell.

"Wah! Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting!" The blue cat grabbed Natsu's scarf hoping to pull the two apart. Loke sighed and watched the two idiots argue.

It wasn't long before ice and fire started spewing out to different directions. Natsu accidentally set one of the curtains on fire and Gray ruined the carpet with his ice magic. Loke noticed they were slowly destroying Lucy's apartment. That's not a good sign.

"_Ahem!" _

The two froze and realized what they were doing. Natsu and Gray turned to Loke, their fists where still in each other's faces. Normally they ignored everything around them when they fought, but there was something different about them that day. They grumbled and quickly fixed the creases on their clothes as they stiffly sat on the sofa.

"As I was saying," Gray said with a gruff voice, raking his hand through his hair. "The reason why we're here is because—"

"...of your relationship with Lucy." Natsu finished. Gray gritted his teeth, annoyed at Natsu for stealing his lines.

"We've known you longer than Lucy..." Happy stood in the middle of the coffee table, his little paw directed at Loke.

"But we've known Lucy longer than you have." Gray stated, his arms folded in front of him.

"I think that's just Happy and me." Natsu pointed out.

"Aye! Both you and Loke met Lucy the day we took her to the guild." Happy agreed with Natsu.

Gray ignored their comments and shrugged. Trying to act nonchalant, he continued. "Lucy's an important part of our team and more than that, she's a special girl to us."

Loke smirked, hiding the snicker threatening to leave his mouth.

From the looks of things, he knew perfectly well what they were planning to tell him. He wasn't exactly dense compared to the two. Now that he thought about it, Lucy too was as dense as air. He remembered how she would be oblivious to his advances. She may have thought that he was simply teasing her but in his heart he was dead serious. The flowers, the chocolates, the gifts, the cheesy pick-up lines, all those were meant to make her smile. Maybe it was partly his fault that she didn't take him seriously.

Natsu raised his hand, wanting the attention of the spirit. "Hey Loke, you're our nakama, right?" He asked innocently, his eyes examining Loke's closely.

"Yes, of course." Loke answered in a straight tone. Natsu stared, reading the bewildered look in the lion's eyes and the sincerity in his voice.

Natsu's lips slowly curved to a small smile. "Alright then. I trust you." He flashed his teeth and turned to Gray waiting for his approval.

"Oi! Isn't that a little too easy?" Gray asked the fire mage and was met by a puzzled look. "Aren't we supposed to beat him up or something?"

Happy spread his wings and flew to Natsu's lap. "But Natsu's right. He's our nakama. We know he won't hurt Lucy!"

Gray slammed his fist on the table. "How can you be so sure? Didn't you tell me he ditched her that time in Edolas?"

_Uh, oh._

Beads of sweat formed on Loke's forehead. Great. They haven't forgotten that incident yet. He wasn't too proud of it as well. "I didn't leave her without help. Virgo filled in for me." Loke explained, unable to hide his guilt from the glares he was getting.

"Hmmm... I hate to admit it but Gray's right." Natsu added, "Virgo filled in for you because you were out on a date." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Loke remembered how Lucy ignored him for weeks after that incident. He had no excuses. Being exiled for three years, the other spirits missed him and it was hard to refuse a date. It was a stupid decision and he regretted it the moment Virgo told him all about their tight situation with the ugly ship and soldiers after them.

"Yeah. How will we know if you're serious about Lucy since you always go out on dates in the spirit plane?" Gray leaned closer, his eyes were boring holes on Loke's eyes.

Lucy meant more to Loke than all his previous owners combined. She meant more to him after her reckless stunt by Karen's grave. He vowed to protect her happiness, constantly seeking her smile and sweeping her off her feet whenever she needed help. He was her prince after all. Eventually, his feelings gradually became love.

Of course, the minute he realized his feelings for the girl, he never went out with other women again.

"I regretted it." Loke said defensively, goosebumps formed on his skin from the cold air. Gray was slowly creating frost all over the room.

"Old habits die hard? What if you go out on a date again? Lucy can never know since she can't go to the spirit plane." Natsu pressed on while leaving a charcoal butt-print on Lucy's favorite sofa.

Loke gulped, thinking of a proper answer to satisfy the two. He could simply explain them why he allowed himself to go on a date. It wasn't serious. He hadn't realized that Lucy was the only girl for him then.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Happy growled, his whiskers twitching in anger.

"Lucy is a very special girl to me. I may have done stupid things in the past..." Loke paused, feeling the pang in his chest as he remembered Lucy's sad face. "Right now, she is my happiness."

Gray shot Loke an icy stare. "See here, punk. If you hurt Lucy, I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

"Lucy's very important to us too. We don't want to see her get hurt." Natsu told Loke with a weak voice. He faced him with earnest eyes.

Loke removed his glasses, letting them see the honesty he held within him. He gave them a nod. It was a sign that he also understood what they felt. They all wanted the same thing, Lucy to be happy. Nobody wanted her to get hurt. The silly princess was well-loved by her friends. His heart warmed at their gesture.

Natsu stood up and gave his most intimidating stare. "Alright! We trust you." He took a deep breath and lunged at the defenseless lion. His fingers clasped his collar tightly, baring his teeth. "Let's make this perfectly clear. If you dare make Lucy shed even one drop of tear, I swear I'll skin you alive, roast every inch of your body and have this pervert," which earned a '_Hey!'_ from Gray, "freeze you with his ice magic until your limbs fall off." Loke didn't remove his earnest look off him. "That's when Happy will eat you."

"EH? That's disgusting, Natsu!" Happy flew to his side to get a better view of Loke's face.

Natsu still held Loke up, waiting for his response. Gray leaned in to listen to what he had to say.

"I love Lucy." Loke declared. "Nothing you do will ever change how I feel for her."

That's right. Loke would never leave her. He was fortunate enough to have her trust since day one. She did considered him as one of her nakama. What remained was to have her heart and that was even more difficult to get. God, the girl had so many walls put up, it took him forever breaking them all down.

He finally had her.

There was no way he would give her up just because her friends thought he wasn't good enough. He was known as a ladies man, but that was before Lucy became a huge part of him. He no longer had to fill the empty gap that left him cold during nights.

_Love makes you selfish, they always say._

Natsu and Gray blinked at him, surprised at how hard he fell for their friend. Finally, they were on the same page. The two broke into huge grins.

Before they could say anything, the door burst open and a pretty stellar spirit mage appeared in the doorstep. Keys were clinging on her sides and her arms carried big brown bags filled with food. She just came from the supermarket and was restocking her food supplies since she regularly entertained her teammates with meals whether she liked it or not. It wasn't surprising that her friends were over to hang out but her eyes grew wide, horrified at what she saw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Lucy exclaimed, it was her turn to bare her teeth. She had the look worthy to rival Erza's.

Natsu, Gray and Happy's faces paled at the sight of long blonde hair. They began to stutter and panic. It was one of those rare moments that made the brave Natsu and Gray cower like little bunnies.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Gray shrieked, pointing a finger at Natsu.

"W-we were just t-talking to Loke here..." Natsu's jaw fell on the floor. He was now gripping air instead of Loke's collar.

The damn lion disappeared on them.

The three had the same thought in their minds. They were dead meat.

Lucy's eyes scanned the room. _Dents on her floor, curtains were burned up, cracks on her coffee table, icicles all over her apartment... _Gray could swear Lucy looked almost like Mirajane's take-over, it made his teeth chatter like crazy. Natsu and Happy shivered, clinging to Gray for dear life.

_...a charcoal butt print on her sofa. _

That did it.

The last thing they heard was Lucy's cracking knuckles.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? I'm being too mean to Gray and Natsu, aren't I? Let me know what's on your mind. You'll never know if I might get an inspiration from your reviews.

Hope you enjoyed it! 'Til next time! Lets spread the Loke/Lucy love! XD


End file.
